


Sawdust

by noleftturnx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended drabble written for Gabby Forum Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawdust

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 1, 2010  
> Spoilers: Borderland and Patriot Down (Season 7)

He'd taken off from her lab earlier that day and she hadn't seen him since. She was fairly certain she knew where he was going and why, but it didn't stop the worry his absence brought forth.

She'd finished her shift and actually walked out of the building on time. With no pressing investigations by the lead team, she was able to work normal hours. Under different circumstances, she'd enjoy that.

But circumstances weren't different, which was why she found herself in jeans, an old t-shirt, and rarely worn sneakers, sweeping up the sawdust from his most recent project in the basement workshop. Not that he'd left things a mess, but it gave her an excuse to spend some time in his haven feeling close to him.

With a last sweep of the broom, she gathered the small pile of sawdust onto the dustpan and dumped it into the trash bin in the corner.


End file.
